


Facade

by Amalya



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalya/pseuds/Amalya
Summary: A series of recent, unexplained murders with no suspect in sight has everyone in the city on edge. Victoria Song is no different. Except, maybe she is... No matter who you are, what you do for a living, or how many good deeds you have under your belt, everyone wears a mask of some kind.
Kudos: 1





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Bad things happen to good people. Murder, abuse, kidnappings, and worse, take place on a daily basis. It becomes a concern only when someone reports the savagery or a body is found or guilt tears its way through a perpetrator enough to confess. Even then, there's no guarantee it will be stopped.
> 
> You never know what's happened to the people you see before you, or anything they might have done. You don't know what secrets they hold close behind the front they present to the world.
> 
> Like everyone else, Victoria has a secret as well.
> 
> Do you want to know what it is?

The television screen in the restaurant was on but silent. It was muted though there were captions scrolling across the bottom so the patrons could read along if they wanted to. Not that anyone was around midnight at a family dining establishment on a Thursday night. The bars downtown would still have a few customers but here… the tables had already been wiped down, most of the staff had left for the evening, and all that was left was to close up shop.

Victoria took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she continued watching the screen with detached interest. Nearby, Jinki tripped over his feet while sweeping up. Again. One eye twitched at the familiar sound and he mumbled another embarrassed apology before he resumed his task, trying to hurry so they could both go home. God she hated being a manager some days.

“Why are people so cruel?” the young woman frowned slightly, tracing a loose strand of brunette hair behind her ear and patting the messy bun to make sure the rest of it was secure. When she didn’t get an immediate response, she shifted on the stool, sneakered feet propped on the lowest bar, and turned chocolate brown eyes on her companion.

“Eh?” he chirped in response, hugging the broom handle close to his chest with a confused expression. It was rather endearing actually as he tried to listen retroactively without scratching his black hair in embarrassment. “Sorry, what did you say?” he finally asked with a laughing grin.

Amused by his response, Victoria chuckled and shook her head. A warm smile graced her lips as she nodded towards the screen that was now showing a segment on the news about another murder in their area. She heard the young man shuffle closer so he could watch at her side. He reached over the stained but otherwise spotless bar top so he could snatch the remote and turn the volume up.

_…makes the third death in the past two months with no sign of a suspect. Police are unsure what the motive is, the cause of death, or who could be responsible but if anyone has any clues, they request that you contact the station immediately. Until the suspect has been found, they recommend citizens remain vigilant and to not-_

At the click of a button from the stolen remote, Victoria muted the volume again and laughed to herself. “It’s too depressing,” she admitted with a wave of her hand, turning her weary face towards the surface of the bar where her empty tumbler sat, smelling of sugar and rum. Jinki wouldn’t approve if he knew she’d spiked her coke but it helped her relax at the end of the day. Especially with the ill news they’d been subject to in the past two months.

Jinki shrugged and offered a nervous laugh. “Yeah, but the cops will catch him, Victoria. Don’t worry,” he urged as he placed a gentle hand on the top of her shoulder, offering what hopeful but ultimately false comfort he could.

“I hope so,” she agreed with a gentle pat on his hand before her eyes settled on the screen. “I really do.” The tone came out as wistful and resigned but Jinki missed the nuances entirely.

He chirped another wordless encouragement in the back of his throat and resumed his work, finishing up as quickly as possible. There was no real reason for him to stay but he was a loyal, polite gentleman if nothing else, and he’d offered to take the final task of cleaning from a recovering Luna earlier. A nasty bug had made the rounds of the employees and she’d been the last to make it back so far. The clock nestled among the paraphernalia on the walls continued to tick the seconds down as the hour neared midnight and then eased past, relatively unnoticed.

Victoria took another quick look around the restaurant, making sure the chairs were put up, the menus ready to go out in the morning, and that the place was as clean as it was going to be, before she hopped off her stool and wandered around the bar to wash her glass out. “That’s good enough, Jinki,” she called without looking up, soap bubbles floating past her from the spray of hot water that splashed on the inside of the cup, nearly dousing her dark red shirt in the process.

“You sure?” he paused long enough to ask, confusion writ on his face as he walked back from dropping off the last bit of trash in his dustpan.

“Yep,” she smiled, looking up after she set the glass down to dry as she shook slender hands free of excess water.

Jinki looked unsure for a moment longer but then he nodded and hurried back to drop off the cleaning tools, returning swiftly as he removed his apron. He leaned against the nearest table and nearly knocked a chair off when he settled in place. At least he made Victoria giggle, even as he flushed in embarrassment. “Would you like me to walk you home again?” he asked hopefully, shuffling in place with nervous excitement.

Drying her hands on her khaki pants, Victoria took a couple seconds to answer and sighed inwardly. She liked Jinki. She really did. And it was no secret he fancied her as well but… “I’ll be fine,” she waved with a gentle smile, trying to keep the rebuttal from stinging.

“It’s really no trouble,” he persisted, pushing off the table to step closer while she shuffled behind the counter. She had to close out the last drawer and count money to make sure everything was as it should be.

Victoria raised one brow as her smile turned wry. “Do you think I can’t take care of myself, Jinki?” she asked in amusement, returning her focus to the money as bills flashed in her hand before disappearing back into the drawer.

“No!” he gasped, trying to backtrack as quickly as possible while he waved his hands. “Especially not after how you…” he trailed off, clearly unsure of how to continue but obviously proud all the same. “I mean two months ago-” he babbled, getting more and more flustered as her smile grew. “It’s just, with the recent news and all, I would feel better if you weren’t going by yourself,” he finally managed to explain with a cutely determined expression, brow furrowed and hands clenched at his side.

Once again, she had to stifle the immediate urge to actually take him up on his offer and shook her head. “I’ll just get a cab, okay?” she offered instead, closing the drawer and wandering to the side of the bar so she could lean against the surface idly.

Her compromise wasn’t ideal since part of the point in walking her home was to spend more time in her company. Fortunately for her, he wasn’t rude, like some of her former employees had been. Or some of their patrons. “I can wait with you then,” he offered as a new tactic, flashing her another warm smile.

“Jinki,” she snorted with a light shake of her head as she closed the distance between them. “Go home,” Victoria commanded gently while she grabbed his shoulders and gave him a light shove towards the door. “It’s late…”

“I know but-”

“…you need your rest…”

“So do you,” he managed just before she finished.

“…and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Pointedly, she gave him another long look while he continued to watch her over his shoulder, warring with his conscience about whether to keep trying or not. She never should have mentioned the news on the television…

“Promise?” he huffed, shifting enough to point a slender finger at her expectantly.

“Promise,” Victoria beamed, knowing she’d won and more than relieved for it. Her gut clenched in response, a strange unease in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it as usual and waved him off.

“Alright, Victoria. You take care of yourself,” he stated at the door while he absentmindedly checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. She watched until he gave her a thumbs up sign and exited, checking both ways to confirm it was clear as he hurried up the street.

As soon as he was out of sight, Victoria dropped her smile and slumped forward, crossing her arms over her chest in useless irritation. Why was it safer for men to walk home alone at night than it was for women? It bothered her there was a need for extra precaution if she happened to stay late, as she did most nights. She honestly didn’t mind not having a car. Public transportation in the city was great - during the day. And she didn’t live far from her job, which was also ideal - during the day.

At night though… That was when shit happened. Mostly. At least to those who were out on the streets by themselves. Licking her lips, Victoria turned around to review the still playing television screen one more time, watching the next segment of the news bring more dismal tales of people being cruel and stupid and greedy… She resolutely turned it off with a frown. With the ease of years of practice, she made one last run through, grabbed her phone and purse, turned the security system on, and stepped out to lock the front door after her, leaving her alone on the sidewalk after midnight.

Pausing in front of the glass doors, Victoria took a moment to watch the reduced traffic trickle by, headlights bright in the poor illumination of the streetlamps. Not surprisingly, there were even fewer pedestrians shuffling about and those by themselves were almost unanimously men… She shivered from more than the slight chill in the air, recalling the report on the news. The most recent murder had only been last week…

“Please…” she sighed, rubbing her arm with her hand as she started walking, pulling her phone out of her purse to check for messages. “Not tonight.” As usual, the only thing she found was a text from her roommate Amber indicating she’d gone to bed already – work started early for her - but there were leftovers in the fridge if she was hungry when she got home. Silly girl. Victoria couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips, warmed by the gesture. In truth, Amber was one of her better experiences with roommates: dependable, conscientious, and at least relatively clean, they rarely lived in the same space at the same time because of their work schedules, but they got along marvelously when they did.

It was her thoughtful musing that distracted her from taking note of the figure following along at her back, still several paces away but closing. A warning twinge jolted through her and Victoria pulled her eyes from the screen, turning the phone off as she slipped it into her purse again. Damn. Above her, a few apartment windows gleamed with the soft light of their occupants, but the majority were dark, just like the dim setting of the street itself. And the way was mostly clear of passersby as well. Perfect…

Picking up her pace, she hoped to at least stay ahead of her follower. Maybe he was just in a hurry, heading in her general direction? The accompanying sound of him speeding up in turn shattered that theory and she muttered under her breath, “Stupid.” Well, she really wasn’t that far from home so maybe if she – dammit! Just up the sidewalk, a second figure emerged from one of the alleyways and Victoria stopped, looking back before looking ahead again. So much for _that_ plan. Even as her heartrate sped up, she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and took a deep breath, listening to them come closer.

“Hey there, darlin,” one of them spoke. It sounded like the guy behind her and she was prompted to look over her shoulder as she noticed a tall young man – they always were – smiling at her disingenuously. Greasy, blonde hair lay flat on top of his head, marring an otherwise attractive persona, which did nothing to make her feel any better about being trapped between him and his apparent friend.

“You look a bit lost,” the other murmured in a deep voice that sent a shiver up her spine. He was as tall as his companion with more masculine, but sharper features. Shorter black hair set him apart easily, though both came off as creeps while they loomed over her, just far enough away that she was out of reach but more than close enough to be intimidating.

“Not at all,” she responded with false confidence, trying to keep her distance from both of them. “I’m just on my way home,” she added while she inspected the street for some sign of possible interference.

“We can help you with that,” the first speaker chuckled, taking a step closer so that Victoria jerked away reactively, moving right into the second man who gripped her arm tightly.

Adrenaline warred with fear while something else tried to worm its way into her awareness, challenging her control. “Let me go!” she hissed, fighting the urge to scream as she struggled just enough in her efforts to pull free. She really didn’t want to make a scene right now. “Whatever you’re after, you _don’t_ want to do this,” she exhaled rapidly with a brittle smile while she vainly tried to convince them otherwise. By then, the other man had caught up enough to grab her as well so they could pin her between them.

“Why don’t we just step in here then?” he murmured into her ear while they both indicated the alleyway at her side. The silent warning of their painfully tight hands became unnecessary when small switchblades came free, the weapons hidden from the street by their positioning.

Victoria dared not scream, though she doubted they would understand why she held her silence beyond the fact she was _supposed_ to be afraid of their weapons. It was enough for now and there was a still a chance. Even if they were scum, she could still-

“Hey!” a new voice called across the street, making them all tense up. “What are you guys doing? Are you okay, miss?” the stranger asked worriedly as the trio glanced back to see another young man checking to cross the street.

Fuck. Just what she needed. An errant knight on a white horse… Before the stranger could get closer, she wrenched one arm free and stomped on the foot of her other detainer so that his grip loosened enough to get away entirely. Sneakers well suited to the slippery alleyway squelched though liquids and refuse she’d rather not contemplate as she heard her attackers following swiftly. They shouted at her in anger and annoyance, fleeing the would-be hero as well.

Cool air burned as she sucked it into her lungs with each rapid breath, the impending result of a final confrontation looming over her ominously. All she had to do was get away. If she could just escape, everything would be alright and no one would have to get hurt. She just had to go around the trashcans, hop over the unmoving body lying in her path, scale the fire escape ladder, and hop over the low wall while her pursuers trailed her hotly. Longer legs gave her attackers the advantage, even if one did twist an ankle along the way, leaving her alone with the other.

Heart pounding in her throat, it was hard for Victoria to see in the darkness of the back streets and alleys they traversed. They bypassed unknown figures huddled in the shadows and stumbled over debris that rose up suddenly, grabbing at their limbs without preference. Escape was but a turn away, if the paths didn’t end… if there wasn’t a wall she couldn’t scale ahead. They could both be alright if-

The thought died in her buzzing head as another turn took her down a passage with no exit. Dead end. Perversely, a single light was enough to illuminate the barrier and let her know her flight was over. As was his. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d somehow been guided to this point, despite her attempts to the contrary. Unable to stop herself, Victoria laughed as she jogged to the barrier anyway, resting one hand on it while the other clutched her purse. “You fool,” she laughed without humor, face hidden as she hung her head between her shoulders, partially covered by the hair that had come undone from her bun in her flight.

“Damn, woman,” her attacker panted, coming up short just behind her. He was breathing harder than she was, which should have been some consolation, but it wasn’t. Not for her. Not even when he finally explained what he was after. “Alright. Give me your purse,” he demanded breathlessly.

“No,” Victoria laughed bitterly once, with a shake of her head. The smile she turned on him was anything but sincere as she looked at him with strangely calm eyes.

“What the fuck?” he responded in bafflement, not expecting the rebuttal. “Don’t make me hurt you,” he bluffed, brandishing the switchblade in front of him as his tongue flicked out quickly to lick his lips in a nervous gesture.

Victoria laughed now, the statement bitterly hilarious in its ignorance. “Rob me. Rape me. Murder me. You can’t hurt me,” she giggled almost hysterically as tears pricked her eyes though none fell. “Not anymore.”

Her attacker edged closer even as he looked around while searching for whatever was so funny, baffled and unsettled by her response. “What?!” he scoffed in mild horror. “I wasn’t going to…” he trailed off. Uncertain and afraid, he shook his knife at her and demanded, “Why the hell were you running then?”

“It’s too late,” Victoria whispered as she dropped her head enough for her hair to fall into her face once more, providing a false curtain of security as she hid the traces of truth on her visage. The silence that fell between them was ominous and foreboding, heralding much more than a simple, verbal response. All traces of humor disappeared from Victoria’s demeanor entirely and she looked up to meet his gaze with remorseful, dark eyes devoid of humanity. “I wasn’t running for _my_ life,” she stated simply, giving him a cruel smile that never reached her eyes. “I was running for yours.”

Whether it was simple fear or some deep seeded survival instinct that kicked in, her attacker’s eyes grew wide as he tried to take a step back… to run away, but his choked cry was cut short when an obsidian eyed Victoria gripped his throat in her hand and pivoted in place to slam his back against the wall with inhuman strength, dislodging the knife from his grip so that it clattered on the soiled ground noisily. “Please no!” he rasped around his constricted windpipe, clawing at her wrist and fingers futilely.

When she spoke this time, the voice that emerged was nothing like Victoria’s, but masculine and cold, amused by the predicament that presented itself. “Would you have listened had the situation been reversed?” it asked, purring through feminine lips in a strange mockery of speech, the tone not entirely resonant to human ears.

“What the fuck are you?” the young man whined, writhing in place even as he soiled himself in his blatant terror. Before his eyes, the woman he’d been chasing was replaced by a shadowy figure with claws, smoky wings, and thin white irises enough to mark a face that lacked a nose or mouth but spoke clearly all the same.

The creature’s head tilted to the side curiously while fingers tightened further around its victim’s throat. “Jaejoong,” it smirked in understanding, the expression evident in its tone if not on its face. He received a choked gasp in response and little else. “You are not a good man,” it laughed delightedly, as if excited to remark upon this fact. “Not as bad as some, but still not good.” Its words were accompanied by the light in the area beginning to dim noticeably, drawing Jaejoong’s eyes upwards in abject terror. “I know it,” the creature purred, stepping closer so that their faces were mere inches apart, arresting Jaejoong’s attention so that the human froze entirely. “She knows it,” it went on, touching its chest. “And you know it,” the shadow thing finished, tapping Jaejoong on the forehead with the pad of its fingertip.

“Please…” Jaejoong hissed as his bottom lip trembled, tears leaving salty trails on his cheeks. “Don’t kill me,” he begged pathetically, all sense of bravado lost.

“Funny,” it commented ironically. “That’s what she said too.”

_“Please don’t kill me!” Victoria begged raggedly with her back pressed hard against the wall and a powerful hand around her throat, cutting off her air and keeping her from screaming._

_“Shut up!” her attacker snarled, yanking her purse from her hands so that it fell upon the ground, the contents scattering everywhere in the vicinity._

_It was so dark and she couldn’t see anything more than light in the distance. Away from where she was. Keeping both of them out of sight as a rough hand ripped her shirt, exposing her bare skin to his touch while he pressed himself hard against her, one of his thighs wedged between hers. He crashed his mouth brutally down onto hers._

“Please don’t do this!” Jaejoong sobbed now as he endured the forced memory the creature made him experience.

_She fought desperately to get her attacker off of her, clawing and biting like a wild animal, but he was too strong. Her attacks only made him angry so that he beat her until she was too senseless to fight back… until she was little more than a doll in his hands for him to take mercilessly against the cold, hard wall as she sobbed incessantly in his ear. Powerless. Violated._

“Stop it! Please!” the captive man howled, his pained cry little more than a hushed whisper lost in the oppressive shadows.

_Broken. Victoria lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. Exposed. Abused. Used… Everything ached in a way it shouldn’t have and she still couldn’t see, but she could hear the bastard. She could hear him as he stood up and fixed his clothes like nothing had happened. Could hear him as he shifted close enough to grab her hair in his unforgiving fingers and yank her head up. His mouth was just as cruel as the first time, bruising already torn and tender flesh when he kissed her hard._

 _“Thanks for the good time,”_ _he mocked, giving her just enough of a chance to make out the dim outline of his features in the poor lighting before steel parted the flesh of her throat._

_Sharp pain burned in her neck as warm liquid dribbled down her prone body, pooling beneath her in an ever growing puddle. She was choking… suffocating on her own blood… dying… as the bastard walked away…_

“No!” Jaejoong howled a final defiant cry before the creature placed its other hand over his head, covering his face while the lights went out entirely.

Guilt. It was the first thing Victoria felt as awareness returned to her again when control was given back to her. Darkness was her companion for but a moment until the extinguished light flickered back on, revealing the dead end alleyway in all its morbid glory. “You’re a bastard,” Victoria hissed as she looked at the now lifeless body before her, dark, dead eyes staring up at the perversely peaceful, starry night sky.

_You called me, remember?_ the demon within reminded in a silky, patronizing tone of voice in Victoria’s head.

“You didn’t tell me the full extent of your price,” she growled the habitual response with her fists clenched at her sides, anger and remorse suffusing her features.

_You never asked,_ it responded smugly, delighted by her ire.

Its answer silenced her as it always did. Of course she hadn’t. As she had been staring down at her violated, lifeless corpse, there had been nothing on her mind more than vengeance. She had begged for a chance to take revenge on the man who had robbed, raped, and murdered her in a cold, dark alley. That was her only condition. It wasn’t the demon’s that answered her plea. “How long?” she whispered softly, willing her hands to unclench so they wouldn’t ache this time around. More than usual at any rate.

_You didn’t specify,_ it chuckled this time, content to fade into the back of her awareness where it always sat with her now. Watching… waiting… biding its time for something like this to happen again.

Victoria hated it. As much, if not more than the man she had initially wanted vengeance on, which she’d been granted that very evening. She hated this nameless, faceless demon that gave her free reign until something like this cropped up again. Using herself as bait satisfied it enough that she didn’t have to _look_ for trouble. Even getting away from potential attackers gave it enough of a rush to stay quiescent until the next attempt. It wasn’t until she was actually cornered that the damn thing was prompted to stir, treating the idiot that wouldn’t leave her alone exactly like the one it had started with. Never mind this one had only been a stupid thief after her money…

His soul was forfeit, like any that would chase and corner a woman… or any person for personal gain. Just like her soul was hostage until such time the demon was satisfied. Whenever that would be. If it was even possible. Unable to die because of the demon’s presence, Victoria could only live with her folly… her guilt… her remorse for each new life lost because she couldn’t get away. Again.

Resignedly, she straightened her clothes and settled her purse back into place, taking a steadying breath before she shifted to make her way out of the alley. Like the other three men, its first kill notwithstanding, there were no visible signs of an attack. Her prints wouldn’t be found on him at all, nor anything to lead back to her in any way. The demon made sure of that. It always did. She paused with tension coiling in her gut when she heard someone whimper nearby, followed by rustling as they tried to move, catching her attention.

Victoria looked up in time to catch a glimpse of the second attacker who froze in place, eyes wide in his pale face. Obviously, he’d seen the whole thing or at least the results, leaving her slightly nervous. He knew her face…

_Seunghyun,_ the demon supplied helpfully, placing a name to the figure.

“No,” Victoria whispered as if to herself, standing completely still. “He didn’t corner me,” she added when it didn’t seem to be enough of a rebuttal.

_Technically…_ it trailed off in bemusement.

“His ankle’s shot,” she argued, still standing in place with her eyes locked on Seunghyun’s. Her nameless parasite didn’t respond though her vision shifted just enough to let her know her eyes turned black, as confirmed by the fright on his face when he continued to look at her. Slowly, Victoria brought a single finger to her lips in the universal gesture for silence, waiting to see how he would react.

As expected, Seunghyun nodded his head rapidly, looking fairly reminiscent of a bobble head as he stood upright. “Thank you,” he breathed in a rushed whisper before he turned to hobble off as fast as he could.

“Idiot,” Victoria exhaled, shoulders drooping when she heard him walk away. Not like she had much room to talk. She was the one that had accepted the aid of something she knew _absolutely_ nothing about when it gave her a spiel that was too good to be true. And it was. Oh how it was…

Exhausted and heartsick, Victoria made her way back to the main street she’d vacated at a fairly slow pace, hoping fervently the damned good Samaritan would be long gone by now. She was lucky. By the time she reached anything familiar, her phone told her it was after one in the morning and there was no one to be seen other than a homeless guy sleeping under a ratty, cardboard box. Victoria rubbed her face with her hands and trudged home, more than ready to put this night behind her.

The apartment was dark as she’d expected. She moved quietly so as not to wake Amber and retrieved the leftover macaroni and cheese with chicken and broccoli that her roommate had left for her, wolfing it down only partially heated before she took a scalding shower and promptly passed out on her bed, still in her towel. She never dreamed after those events, for which she was supremely grateful. Bad enough she had to hear about it afterwards on the news. She certainly didn’t need to see it when she closed her eyes.

Waking up and getting ready was just another part of her usual routine. Breakfast was uneventful though she had to turn the news off when reports of Jaejoong’s body being found in a secluded alleyway were featured. A perverse sense of amusement filtered through her and she was disgusted all over again, though she’d been getting more used to it.

Since her murder two months ago, the demon had infiltrated her body, resurrecting her from the dead, fully healed and with her soul as the temporary price to be paid. Unthinking, she had agreed so they could find the man that had wronged her in so many ways. He had been truly vile. A serial killer and multiple victim rapist in it for the thrill, there’d been little guilt in allowing the demon to have its way with him. The reciprocal sliced throat had been nothing in comparison to the violation of his mind, as explained by the demon. Vindicated, it had been just punishment by her reasoning. But then she’d wanted her soul back. So stupid.

‘Just a little longer,’ it had said. She’d never considered time relevant to a demon’s life span as opposed to her own.

‘Just a couple more,’ it wheedled easily enough. Again, not such a problem. _If_ they were all like the bastard that had killed her… but they weren’t. So far, they were just dumb robbers. Like the fool she hadn’t been able to outrun last night.

And so Victoria became the puppet because it amused the demon more. It reveled in her attempts to save the idiots she was so quick to condemn before. It laughed at her guilt and agony for her hand in their deaths. And it promised so much more to come, but at its own pace. In its own time. And all she could do until it was sated… until the creature had enough… was smile and pretend that she was normal. To feign pity and surprise at those whose faces appeared on the television: criminals turned victims.

“Fuck you,” she muttered to no one in particular as she finished her coffee and got ready for the day.

Fridays were always busy. As soon as she got to work, she hit the floor running and didn’t have much time to think about anything until evening came and the establishment wound down for the day. She sent their lead bartender home a little early while she finished up cleaning behind the bar where he would usually be, leaving her with the reliable Jinki. At the front, Luna was just stepping out.

“See you guys on Monday,” the cheerful woman called from the door, bright smile lighting up her face as she waved at them.

“Bye, Luna!” Victoria smiled, waving in return.

“Be careful getting home,” Jinki urged worriedly, rushing to the door to see her off as she walked to her car.

By the time he got back, Victoria was back on her stool with a tumbler of rum and coke in her hands, spiked more than usual. It helped to settle her nerves and make her not feel so shitty when she watched the news. Jinki came up beside her and sighed regretfully as he noticed the picture and the words scrolling across the bottom.

“Aish,” he grimaced, running a hand over his hair and sending strands in all directions.

“What?” Victoria hummed, casting a sidelong glance at her companion as she took another sip.

“It’s just sad. I went to school with him, you know?” he shrugged, obviously unsettled by the news.

“Really?” she gulped, feeling guilt bite hard.

“Yeah. He was a senior when I was a freshman in high school. Always one of those cool kids and such,” he exhaled with a sad expression. “We weren’t friends,” he assured her with a wave of his hands, unaware it did nothing to lessen the ache in her belly. “But he wasn’t someone you were likely to forget anytime soon.”

Victoria’s hands gripped the glass hard and she took another hefty swallow. It was one thing when they were unknowns. Random people with no connection to her or anyone she knew. It was something else entirely when they were actually familiar… to friends of her if not herself. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she murmured mechanically, feeling the thing inside laugh at her discomfort.

“Me too,” he admitted, shifting his attention to Victoria instead as he leaned against the counter this time.

“I’m sure they’ll catch ‘em soon though,” she offered the lie with an honest measure of hope. A part of her wanted to be caught, but the subtle warning inside told her that was not advisable. It was a threat enough to keep her quiescent.

“Yeah,” he agreed heavily with a predictable nod. “One of these days. I’m just glad you made it home alright. Especially since the reports said it happened right around the time you left,” he cringed with genuine worry and relief in his gaze.

She couldn’t even meet his eyes so she forced a smile to hide her discomfort and simply nodded in mute agreement. “I told you I’d be fine,” she whispered and drank again.

“That you did,” Jinki agreed, bouncing on his toes before he turned around to resume cleaning with renewed vigor.

Victoria made no effort to watch him, content to finish her drink instead. It dulled her awareness of the creature inside her just enough. Her gaze remained riveted to the screen as she watched the anchorwoman continue their monologue about the mysterious killer in the area. No suspects in mind – she doubted formerly dead, demon possessed women were high on the list. No visible wounds on the victims – not when their souls had been taken. No reasons for them to be dead at all – they shouldn’t have been stupid in the first place.

She jumped slightly when Jinki practically appeared at her side almost as if by magic. “I know you don’t like me asking but with this latest attack, will you _please_ let me walk you home tonight?” he asked earnestly, looking her right in the face with all the honest sincerity he could muster.

It cut her like no knife could. He had no idea what she was at all anymore… And why would he? Bored interest from her passenger met the inquiry and she felt the tiniest measure of relief. Because of the most recent attack, it wouldn’t stir too soon. There was a great deal it could do to keep her from being detected, but if there were _too_ many deaths… well, even it had its limits.

With a sudden gulp, Victoria finished the last of her drink and set the cup down on the surface while Jinki waited expectantly, as hopeful as a teenager that had just asked a girl to the dance. Silly fool. Despite her reservations, Victoria smiled a brilliant but false expression and traced a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded. “Alright.”

“Yeah?” he asked with automatic incredulity, blinking at her response.

“Yes,” she added again, a more genuinely amused laugh emerging this time. “Why don’t you go ahead and take the trash out while I finish up here, and then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Okay!” he grinned, quickly hurrying to handle his final task.

As soon as he turned around, her mask slipped and reality came crashing back once more. This was a temporary reprieve and nothing else. Jinki was safe enough from her. The demon wanted tainted souls. But she couldn’t let him get close. There was too much danger in it, for she didn’t know what the creature would do if it were to be discovered. Nor did she want to find out.

Like the night before, she washed her glass, counted the drawer, made one more run through, and gathered her belongings before she met Jinki at the front door. She turned the alarm system on and locked the restaurant down with a satisfying click, turning to meet Jinki’s expressive face right beside her.

“Ready?” he asked, offering his arm for her to take like a gallant gentleman.

Seriously, he was in the wrong century. But the gesture made Victoria feel ridiculously giddy and it would be rude to object. “Yes,” she agreed with a nod while she accepted, mustering up enough of an act to plaster a smile on her face once more. He bought it without question and started guiding her down the relatively empty sidewalk.

Victoria both loved and hated the power of such a simple gesture. It felt wrong on her face now, but seeing it on Jinki’s at least gave her a measure of happiness. For her though, it was little more than a lie. A brilliant mask to hide what she’d become and the thing inside her. Because when she smiled, everyone thought she was okay.

When she smiled, they believed she was still normal.

When she smiled, they had no idea of the secret it was hiding…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mildly linked to the longer work - Keeping the Balance. Some side characters may be changed, but Victoria, and likely Jinki, will appear in the larger world. Thank you!


End file.
